


the luckiest (you were meant for me)

by smallerontheoutside (theinvisiblequestion)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Related, F/M, Fluff, Nobody Dies, Self Prompt, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tumblr Prompt, almost a mention of Vera Kane, background Abby Griffin/Jake Griffin, half a mention of Clarke Griffin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinvisiblequestion/pseuds/smallerontheoutside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus is sixteen when the word appears, the last thing he will ever hear from whoever it is he’s destined to love unconditionally.</p><p>Abigail is fourteen when her words appear. They make very little sense to her. She’s never even seen a proper dawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the luckiest (you were meant for me)

**Author's Note:**

> text post [here](http://aceofultron.tumblr.com/post/115638999945/soulmate-au-where-instead-of-your-soulmates-first): "soulmate au where instead of your soulmates first words to you written on your skin it’s their last words you ever hear them say ~~so you don’t know who your soulmate is until you lose them~~ "  
> (Except, spoilers: nobody dies. Nobody.)
> 
> Also, title from the Cartel song of the same name.

Marcus is sixteen when the word appears, in his own handwriting, on the back of his calf. He doesn’t even know how long it’s been there, since he doesn’t make a habit of looking at the back of his own legs. The girl he’s with points it out to him when she’s putting her own pants back on and he’s still lying half-asleep in bed: the last thing he will ever hear from whoever it is he’s destined to love unconditionally. It is also, to his dismay, his name.

She is the only person who ever sees the word. He keeps it hidden after that, the way his mother had kept hers hidden until she was nineteen and the boy she loved was floated for starting a fight about his sick and dying father. Vera hadn’t been allowed to see him before he was floated; she only found out later.

* * *

Abigail is fourteen when her words appear, etched into the tender skin of her upper arm, where it rubs up against her torso, in tight, all-capital letters, a handwriting she doesn’t recognize until she’s twenty and scrawling a note to Jake on her way to Medical. She reads the words over and over until they’re burned into her brain, but they still make very little sense to her. She’s never even seen a proper dawn.

Jake says them to her, on purpose, when she is saying goodbye, and she knows that when the pain of having murdered him subsides, she’ll be okay, because that’s the last she’ll ever hear from him. Except it’s not the last thing she hears him say, because Clarke has Abby’s inimitable force of will and won’t be kept from saying goodbye to her father, and Abby can’t pretend she didn’t hear him shout at Clarke through the airlock door.

* * *

They are too busy on the ground to pay attention to things like words, and when the chaos subsides, Abby finds herself thrown into the company of Marcus Kane more often than she’d like. It’s a warm summer afternoon, and she’s working on something in Medical when he comes to her with a “matter of state”, as she calls it, although “state” is an exaggeration of whatever pseudo-government they have going on right now.

She talks to him as she works, and when the conversation is over and he’s about to leave, she stands up and mutters, “I’m too old for this.”

He turns back to her and gives her a cheeky smile. “Old? Abby Griffin, you’re as young as the dawn!”

She rolls her eyes, but when he’s gone she pulls up her sleeve and checks her arm, just to be sure.

* * *

Abby is walking toward him across the open courtyard when something just behind his guard post explodes in a ball of fire. He hears her scream “Marcus!” and then all he can hear is a loud ringing.

She’s standing over him, and her mouth is moving but he can hear nothing she’s saying. He tries to speak, but his tongue is a roll of cotton in his mouth and he can’t hear what he’s trying to say over the ringing in his ears anyway.

She slaps his face lightly, and he sees her mouth  _stay with me_  as he’s stretchered into Medical. Everything after that is a blur, and some of it is black, until he wakes up in his own bed and thinks he’s dreaming because when he shakes his blankets, he hears absolutely nothing.

He shouts once, as short a sound as he can manage; he only knows he’s made a noise because he can feel it in his throat. He tries to voice sounds, and he knows he’s making some kind of noise because his throat is vibrating against his fingers, but he hears nothing.

He reaches up to feel his ears, which are thankfully still there, and finds a bandage wrapped around his head.

Abby comes into his room, and she’s got a bit of bandage and a smile for him. She mouths words he can’t recognize and he just stares at her. She taps her ear, and he shakes his head.

She taps her forehead and mouths  _Remember?_

He nods and mimes an explosion with his hands.

She sits next to him on the bed and starts to unwrap his bandage.

He stops her, and kisses her hand.

She gives him a funny look.

He pulls his blanket away from his leg and points to his name scrawled on the skin there.

She pushes up the sleeve of her shirt, and he sees the words written there.

He will never hear her voice again, and he is the luckiest man in the world because of it.


End file.
